


Tumblr Prompt - Rough Prompto

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe





	Tumblr Prompt - Rough Prompto

Always one to joke around, you hadn’t taken the words Prompto whispered to you at the Royal Dinner to heart. You had blushed some, causing your boyfriend to smirk pridefully, but you didn’t expect much more excitement that night. The moment the two of you arrived home you were lifted from the ground and all but tossed on the bed, Prompto already loosening his tie.

“On all fours, baby,” Prompto had instructed. “You’re in for a long night.”

It didn’t take long to give up trying to support your weight on all fours and it seemed holding your lower body up was becoming a challenge as well. You had been begging for what seemed like hours, your body a live wire and you knees shaking, threatening to give out at a moments notice.

Prompto was talking softly to you while he sat behind you, four fingers to the knuckles inside your heat, your pre come slowly dripping from your core.

“So pretty,” Prompto cooed. “Your cunt looks so good stretched loose. And you haven’t even came yet, have you?”

You moaned into the pillow you were gripping, unsure if you could form a coherent sentence between the building pleasure and the control it was taking to keep your ass up. Prompto was gently massaging the patch of skin inside you and brushing against your cervix, but your swollen clit remained ignored, begging for some sort of attention. Your body shook as Prompto slowly pulled out of you.

“Look at me.”

Prompto’s command was soft, but you obeyed none the less. Turning your head from the pillow - and wiping away some drool in the process - you could see Prompto’s fingers spread, a web of your pre come connecting the digits like warm honey before he began to lick his first finger. His eyes closed as he sucked his own finger, pulling away when there was nothing left but the after taste of you.

“I could do this all night,” Prompto smiled, leaning forward and pressing his fingers to your lips. “But I want to give you an opportunity to know what your delicious pussy tastes like.”

His fingers fit in your mouth easier than you expected and you moaned around them, sucking your own come as Prompto’s free hand found your budding arousal and began to stroke. Your body jerked to it’s own accord and your began to pant around Prompto’s sticky fingers. Just as your peak began to build again, he pulled away. 

Adjusting a little, Prompto lined his cock against your well opened heat and pressed in easily, sighing at your warmth and wetness. The sight of your stretched rim over his cock and you with his fingers in your mouth, your spit and pre come dribbled over your chin, made his length twitch. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Prompto asked, his free hand coming to harshly smack your ass. “I’m gonna make a mess of you.”


End file.
